Girl in the Cursed Webs
by princessbinas
Summary: What if instead of Kagome jumping down the well one last time to be with Inuyasha, it was the other way around? What would this lead to? Third Genre is Horror for later chapters.
1. Encounter

**Binas:** This is completely AU. It's one year after The Final Act (despite the fact I never watched it but working my way up). Be warned for errors and stuff like that. That's why I say AU. And sorry grandpa fans, but I decided to have him pass away from old age.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome was running home from college. She was late due to being stuck in study hall for awhile, preparing for a major test. She still couldn't believe Inuyasha decided to suck up his pride one year ago and come to live with her. She was so over joyed and they married one month later. And let's say the reception was really outlandish to him. Inuyasha never knew that feeding each other was part of a wedding. He accidently did it wrong and slammed cake into Kagome's face, leading to an all out cake fight. He was very glad he wasn't getting sat for starting a cake brawl and ended up laughing when Grandpa Higurashi slammed Mrs. Higurashi with cake in the face. He got so happy he made a soda fountain and sprayed Kagome with it as a joke. All Kagome could say that the reception was the best part, due to how much fun they were having.

Kagome passed a dark alley and sensed a verocious dark energy coming from it. There was also a faint light energy that felt friendly and happy but also sad. She went into the alley and saw a little girl no older than twelve dangling lifelessly from the source of the dark energy, black colored webs. Her brown hair was tangled. The girl looked like a street urchin with no home from the several tears in her clothes and how dirty she looked. Kagome gasped at the sight. Her skin was very pale, probably from the webs.

Kagome grabbed a nearby dull butcher knife and tried cutting the webs. The webbing would not submit to the knife. Kagome felt the dark energy rise each time she tried cutting the webs.

"Maybe this will work.", Kagome said and channeled some purifying power to the knife and tried cutting again.

The dark webs submitted and snapped, causing them to disintegrate. The girl fell to the ground and moaned a bit. She was still alive.

"I can't leave her here. I will take her home and see if mom can help nurse her back to health.", Kagome said and picked up the girl and started carrying her home.

* * *

"UGH! WHERE THE HECK IS KAGOME?! SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE BY NOW! STUPID SCHOOL!", Inuyasha shouted looking out the window non stop.

"Inuyasha, maybe she ran into traffic. Japan now a days is pretty crowded, especially with all the tourists we get.", Sota said.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath in annoyance.

"If you want, you can help me make dinner, Inuyasha.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Feh.", Inuyasha said and went to go help his mother-in-law.

"I hope it isn't anything like the last time...", Sota shuddered.

Everyone could agree that last week's dinner was a disaster. Inuyasha added too much Five Spice Seasoning and eggs on accident and made dinner taste really bad. They forced him into cooking classes after that, which he did NOT like. He unfortunetly got kicked out of cooking class after being there for four days. Kagome wasn't happy about that and sat him for it.

Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it to see Kagome holding a battered little girl. He looked at her then Kagome.

"You are late because of that runt?", Inuyasha asked with irritation visible.

"I found her in an alley tangled up in these strange webs. They seemed to be made out of darkness. I can assume she was attacked.", Kagome said.

"Why didn't you just leave her? She's not our problem!", Inuyasha yelled.

"How could you say that? I only found her because I sensed her and the webs she was trapped in!", Kagome shouted.

"Wait... What?! You sensed her? What's so special about her?", Inuyasha asked completely confused, "Were you just delusional or did we fail to destroy the Shikon Jewel?"

"I wasn't delusional and I didn't sense the jewel at all. What I did sense was a strange energy. It felt innocent.", Kagome said.

"You sensed something _innocent_? That's new.", Inuyasha huffed.

"I am going to go see if mom can help her.", Kagome said walking to the kitchen.

Sota saw the girl and saw how damaged she was, something Inuyasha ignored.

"And my hero fails me again...", Sota whispered.

"Mom, I found this girl and I think she needs help.", Kagome said once she reached the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped when she saw the girl.

"Put her in the guest room and I will check on her as soon as I can.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome carried the girl into the guest room. She set the girl in the bed with care and covered her up. Kagome left the room to go find a rag to clean up the dirty girl.

Inuyasha peered into the room and sniffed the girl. He held his noes when he smelled her week old sweat and dirt mixed with some other things that were just as gross smelling.

'_When was the last time this girl took a bath?! Oh great, now I sound like a hypocrite and Kagome! She has brushed off too much on me!_', Inuyasha thought bitterly.

The girl opened her eyes slowly with a moan before stretching with a yawn. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room in confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? And why do you have dog ears?", The girl asked.

Inuyasha winced at the last two questions.

'_She can't even remember who she stinkin' is! This makes things so much easier!_', Inuyasha growled internally.

"Kagome, the dirty rat is awake!", Inuyasha called out.

The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a rat. If I were, I would be carrying the Black Death and you would be sick already.", The girl said confused.

Kagome entered the room with a wet rag to see the girl sitting up in bed looking at Inuyasha, who was now very irritated.

"Are you okay sir?", The girl asked.

"Inuyasha, please behave.", Kagome said before turning her attention to the girl, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I don't remember.", The girl said clutching her head from trying to strain the memories out.

Kagome started cleaning the girl's face. The dirt was hard to get off her but it came off with time and elbow grease.

"Why don't we just give her a name. We can call her Wench.", Inuyasha said with no remorse.

Kagome's face darkened.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!", Kagome shouted as Inuyasha face planted into the ground, "We can't do that to her! She needs a a real name!"

The girl looked at Inuyasha before getting up and poking him non stop with the eraser end of a pencil in the side.

"Is he sleeping?", The girl asked innocently.

"No I am not! Stop poking me!", Inuyasha growled as peeled away from the ground.

"I was just asking.", The girl said.

Kagome thought for a bit. And came up with one.

"How about Aki. How does that sound?", Kagome asked.

"I like it!", The girl said in pure delight.

"Make the girl happy with a random name. Go figure.", Inuyasha muttered to himself as he pouted from his sit.

"After four years and your still this immature, Inuyasha. I'd thought all of those sit commands would have taught you something.", Kagome said not realizing she accidently sat him.

"GAH!", Inuyasha shouted in complete annoyance, "STOP DOING THAT!"

"I'd think I would just get back into bed and try to go to sleep now...", Aki said awkwardly as she climbed into bed drifting into her subconscious.

{**AN:** Aki: Means autumn; bright in Japanese.}

* * *

Aki's dreams were bizarre. She saw images flashing before her eyes, too fast for her to keep up with. Some seemed to involve fighting, some involved becoming entangled in something black/dark gray, and very few involved happy times with what she assumed was the-person-she-was-dreaming-about's family. She couldn't make out the person at all due to the blur in front of all the images.

Aki suddenly woke up when she heard someone yell 'sit' and a loud thump.

* * *

Inuyasha was fuming in the living room, trash talking about the necklace in front of Kagome as he tried yanking it off.

"Come on! Kagome, we finished the Jewel and destroyed it! Can you please take them off?!", Inuyasha pleaded as he tugged on the rosary on his neck.

"No. You still have a lot to learn.", Kagome said.

"Like what?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Like improving your attitude, what language is appropriate, what not to do in public, to stop threatening people, and to appreciate what others do for you.", Kagome said listing the most common things she had been trying to get past Inuyasha's thick skull.

"You think I would improve how I behave? Forget it!", Inuyasha said rudely.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said, "I can't believe you are still this childish after getting married. And I was hoping you would improve so I could share the good news."

Inuyasha perked up when he heard Kagome say that.

"What good news? Removing the Beads of Subjection?", Inuyasha asked.

"You are such a simpleton. After I already said no, what makes you think I would change it to yes?", Kagome asked.

"Then what is the good news?", Inuyasha asked.

"Not gonna say it. You are going to have to wait now.", Kagome said as she walked away, "And while your at it, sit boy!"

Inuyasha went face first into the floor again and growled with his ears flat against his head. Aki poked her head out of the guest room and ran over to were Inuyasha was face planted.

"Is she your girlfriend or something? Cause I don't think this is how a relationship is suppose to go.", Aki said.

"Shut up Aki!", Inuyasha barked.

"Why would I want to?", Aki asked.

"Why you little smart aleck!", Inuyasha snarled and started chasing the laughing Aki everywhere, "Get back here! You're just as bad as Shippo!"

'_I wonder if this is Shippo's reincarnation? I would be getting a lot of laughs out of this if she is._', Inuyasha thought as managed to grab Aki.

"Let go! That tickles!", Aki said in between laughs before managing to escape Inuyasha's grasp by licking his hand, leaving a lot of saliva on his hands.

"GAK! THAT IS NASTY AKI!", Inuyasha yelled shaking off the saliva.

* * *

_Later at dinner time..._

Aki dug into her curry, not caring that it was a bit spicy. Kagome whistled a bit to herself innocently.

"Why are you whistling Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled a bit at Inuyasha before turning to her mom, Sota, and Aki.

"I have news everyone. I am gonna have a baby! Inuyasha, your the daddy!", Kagome said.

Inuyasha went wide eyed and did a massive spit take all over the table and on to Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Aki. Well some payback served at Aki for the licking.

"WHAT?!", Inuyasha asked in shock.


	2. The First Piece of the Past Unlocked

**Binas:** I hope you loved last chapter. And yes, the baby is a sub plot. Don't worry, you all will be there to see Aki get her memories back, but they will come up in mostly senseless pieces. And the villain will show up later, when is something I don't know. He/she has already made a or two cameo, can you find it? It's hidden in the last chapter.

* * *

.

* * *

_"I have news everyone. I am gonna have a baby! Inuyasha, your the daddy!", Kagome said._

_Inuyasha went wide eyed and did a massive spit take all over the table and on to Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Aki. Well some payback served at Aki for the licking._

_"WHAT?!", Inuyasha asked in shock._

* * *

.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi smiled with delight.

"Oh this is so wonderful! I have always wanted a grandchild.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I knew you two would come through with this!", Sota said.

"Awww!", Aki cooed.

Inuyasha was at a loss of words. He eventually fainted from the news, causing everyone to laugh and Kagome to take a few pictures of the fainted Hanyo with her camera.

"That's one for the scrap book.", Kagome said.

"Who knew that the greatest brother-in-law would faint?", Sota laughed.

* * *

_The next day..._

Inuyasha had fully recovered and was now starting yet another argument.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!", Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to but you were the one who had an attitude issue.", Kagome smirked.

"Aw come on! What does my attitude have to do with a baby?!", Inuyasha asked.

"For one, when the baby is born, your attitude may influence his/her's attitude. If ever swear in front of the child and that swear word becomes our child's first word, I will sit you into next week!", Kagome said accidently sitting Inuyasha, "Oops. Sorry."

"Like that makes me feel better...", Inuyasha said picking himself up from the floor.

* * *

Aki was wondering around outside. She was curious of every little thing. An autumn breeze blew on her face, blowing away some of the ever changing leaves. Some of the few remaining butterflies flew past Aki's face, mesmerizing her with their brightly colored wings.

Aki then felt her mind flash as new images flashed before her eyes. They had a blurred out figure with what looked like butterfly wings. She could barely make out the color scheme of the figure. This blurry figure inserted itself into the fight scenes that her nap brought her yesterday. It made the images a bit more clear but they were still too blurry to make out the details.

Aki held her head as it spun around her. She managed to shake the feeling away.

* * *

Sota played a new multi player video game, Robot Brawlers V. He was very engrossed into the game. He managed to beat several players so far. In fact some of the players mistaken him for an adult who had nothing better to do. This made Sota laugh.

"Oh only if you knew you got your butts handed to you by a twelve year old!", Sota said with a smirk.

Kagome walked by.

"Sota, why don't you play outside like a normal kid?", Kagome asked.

"Because normal kids today are playing games with others like I am doing", Sota said then started tuning his sister out.

Buyo's hissing and meowing rang through out the whole house. Kagome found the reason why. Inuyasha was torturing the cat again. Inuyasha held the cat by one rear leg and one front paw. He smiled in amusement as the cat squirmed.

"Inuyasha! Your hurting him! Sit boy!", Kagome shouted and Inuyasha was forced to let go of the poor cat.

Inuyasha twitched in irritation. Being married was just as bad as when they were hunting for Jewel Shards in some ways.

"I was just playing with him!", Inuyasha snapped.

"That is not how you play with a cat. Here use this.", Kagome said and handed Inuyasha a toy mouse.

"What the heck is this?", Inuyasha asked and sniffed it, "And why does it smell like cat nip?"

"It's a mouse toy. Here let me show you how to use it.", Kagome said and knelt down near Buyo, "Buyo! See the mouse? Come and get it!"

Buyo perked up and walked over to the mouse. He sniffed it and starting to bat his claw at it, trying desperately to grab it. Buyo then tried pouncing on it but Kagome moved it out of the way, making Buyo land on the ground instead. Inuyasha snickered a bit at Buyo's sudden friskiness.

"But you have to go easy on him, he is an old cat. Oh and make sure you let him catch the mouse a few times. He might get mad you again cause Sota told me one time that you made Buyo very mad.", Kagome said and left the room.

Inuyasha dangled the toy mouse around Buyo. It seemed rather boring after a few minutes. He then got an idea and grabbed a stick and a few strands of sting.

'_Kagome might get a few laughs out of this._', Inuyasha thought as he smirked.

Buyo's tail and ears lowered and he let out a small meow.

* * *

Aki watched Buyo bump into everything. Attached to his collar by string was a stick and a piece of string that tied to the stick and the toy mouse. Inuyasha was laughing his head off at he cat. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota snickered a bit. Kagome entered the room to find all of this. She couldn't help but snicker. She was torn between the desire to laugh and the urge to punish Inuyasha for finding another way to torture the cat.

"What gave you this idea Inuyasha?", Kagome asked laughing.

"Nothing really. I did cause I was bored after a bit.", Inuyasha said.

Aki then felt dust trinkle up her nose. She twitched her nose.

"Ah-ah-ah-_ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH_!", Aki sneezed, sending light weight objects flying.

Everyone blinked, not aware their hair were now in Afros. Aki laughed at how stupid everyone looked. Inuyasha then grabbed Aki, lifted up her shirt, and started examining her back.

"INUYASHA! She just had a powerful sneeze! That's it!", Kagome yelled.

"No burn mark. That's a relief.", Inuyasha muttered loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Don't tell me you were thinking she was an incarnation or _his_ reincarnation.", Kagome said.

"Huh?", Aki asked in confusion.

"What are you? You better spilled it!", Inuyasha threatened.

"I don't know! I don't remember! The only thing I do know is that I have these super blurry visions and dreams and that's it! I can't even really tell what they are!", Aki yelled in panic, "So put me down!"

"That's enough Inuyasha.", Kagome said taking Aki from Inuyasha's grasps and setting her on the floor, "She has amnesia! She can't exactly answer your questions."

"Amnesia my rear! The moment she starts slipping, is the moment I want answers whether she has them or not!", Inuyasha said.

"UGH!_ JERK!_", Aki shouted, involuntary making her voice louder than a normal human's.

Aki slapped her hands over her mouth as Inuyasha cover his ears from the super loud yell. Inuyasha's eye twitches.

"That better be the only abnormal thing about her. I don't think I can take anything else coming from her.", Inuyasha said before walking off.

"Why is he mad at me?", Aki asked.

"It's kind of personal. He isn't really mad at you, he thought you were someone that he really hates.", Kagome said.

"But you said that the person he hates is a boy, so how can I be that person if I am a girl? Does it have anything to do with why he almost took off my clothes?", Aki asked.

"You don't to know.", Kagome said with a shudder remembering all of the incarnations of Naraku.

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!", Aki piped up.

"Trust me, it's best if you don't know.", Kagome said.

"Fine...", Aki pouted her lip stuck out.

'_I think she might be redeveloping her former personality. She wasn't this way earlier. i hope it isn't Inuyasha influencing her._', Kagome thought.

"Why don't you go see if you can get the wind issue under control. We don't want another sneeze accident, do we?", Kagome asked.

"Okay.", Aki said and went to go get her newly discovered power under control, outside of course.

* * *

Sota was shocked by the events that had unfolded. Even Mrs. Higurashi was surprised. A pin drop could be heard if dropped.

Sota was wondering what will emerge next. He hoped it wasn't something disastrous like Kagome and Inuyasha arguing in a photo booth again.

Mrs. Higurashi had no words to think of about the girl. she too hoped that the girl wouldn't cause any trouble.

* * *

_Hours later after dinner..._

Inuyasha peeked outside to see Aki _still_ trying to use her new ability. She was failing miserably, but she kept pushing.

"Come on! Work with me! What am I doing wrong?!", Aki shouted as she tried summoning wind on a tree.

Aki fell apart and started crying. Inuyasha shook his head.

'_She isn't gonna get it if she keeps crying about it._', Inuyasha thought.

"Come on! WORK!", Aki screamed while punching towards the tree, sending a small gust of wind at the tree, knocking a few leaves off it, "I GIVE UP!"

Aki failed to realize what she had done to the tree and ran inside.

'_How the heck could she not notice THAT?! What an idiot and a cry baby._', Inuyasha growled inside his head.


	3. A Disaster at the Mall

**Binas:** I hope you loved last chapter. And yes, the baby is a sub plot. Don't worry, you all will be there to see Aki get her memories back, but they will come up in mostly senseless pieces. And the villain will show up later, when is something I don't know. He/she has already made a or two cameo, can you find it? It's hidden in the last chapter.

Also my favorite YouTubers get a reference. Can you find them?

* * *

.

* * *

_"Come on! WORK!", Aki screamed while punching towards the tree, sending a small gust of wind at the tree, knocking a few leaves off it, "I GIVE UP!"_

_Aki failed to realize what she had done to the tree and ran inside._

_'How the heck could she not notice THAT?! What an idiot and a cry baby.', Inuyasha growled inside his head._

* * *

.

* * *

_One week later..._

Inuyasha finally told Aki that her wind powers actually did work (well after Kagome made him after several sit commands) but when she was calling the quits. Aki then slowly from there got slightly better. All she could really do were some minor jets of air and some enhanced wind cutting, much to everyone's disgust, discovering another piece of her former personality. She managed to annoy Inuyasha to no end with her air enhanced farts.

Kagome and Inuyasha dragged Aki through the bustling city. Everyone was heading to work, school, the store, and to hang outs. Eventually they passed a ramen stand with a large box on it.

"Free ramen! Come on! Get your free ramen!", The stand manager said.

Inuyasha slipped away and went to the stand. He opened the box and a person dressed up as a female zombie jumped out of the box. Inuyasha briefly screamed like a little girl.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!", Inuyasha snapped.

The 'zombie' and 'stand manager' laughed.

"Gotcha!", The stand manager said.

"And on camera.", The zombie said revealing one of her many hidden cameras.

Inuyasha steamed before catching up with Aki and Kagome.

"So why are you guys dragging me along?", Aki asked.

"We are going to see if anything jogs your memory and also I promised Inuyasha to get him a better hat. He started complaining about his ears.", Kagome said.

"Why don't we just start with what she does know and go from there? If not we can shove her into that place", Inuyasha said pointing to a building surrounded by neon lights surrounded by a bunch of people who have gotten high the night before.

"The first part sounds good but we can't shove her into _A BAR_! YOU ARE A SUCH A PIG!", Kagome shouted slowly growing angrier, "SHE'S AT LEAST _TWELVE_ FOR PETE'S SAKE! NOT _TWENTY-ONE_!"

Aki stared at the people with no remorse.

"Aki, it's not nice to stare!", Kagome snapped.

'_Great... The mood swings... I better have Kagome buy those so called helmets so I can protect my head from all those sit commands._', Inuyasha thought.

"Why? Is it hurting someone?", Aki asked.

"AKI SIT!", Kagome yelled.

Instead of Aki getting the sit it was Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! YOU NEED ANOTHER PUNISHING METHOD! ALL YOUR SITS ARE DIRECTED AT ME REMEMBER?!", Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh... I guess I gotten used to telling Inuyasha to sit.", Kagome said accidently making Inuyasha sit again.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were chasing Aki all over the mall, trying to keep her from messing with everything. Aki even found a skunk bombs, which no one agreed to buy for her. Inuyasha even called Aki a skunk, causing Aki to laugh. Inuyasha brought out his colorful words making Aki laugh harder. This confused Inuyasha to no end.

'_She seems to be behind in her mental age... Way behind._', Inuyasha thought.

They soon past a newspaper stand. It caught Aki's eyes and she grabbed one and started to read it.

"Put that back! We are suppose to be jogging your memory for answers not reading!", Inuyasha snapped.

Aki looked at one article. It's headline was '_Mysterious American Heroine Disappears_'. Under the headline was a black and white photo of a girl's face. The girl had shaggy long bangs that framed both side of her face while she stuck out her tongue. Aki once more becomes mesmerized.

"Inuyasha I think she found something to connect to.", Kagome said and peeked over the newspaper and saw the article.

"So what you mean by that is she is some how connected to a snot nosed, brat from this Amer-eh-cah?", Inuyasha asked taking a peek from the other side.

"Not sure.", Kagome said and paid for the newspaper, hopefully she could look in deeper into the article to find something of use.

Aki blinked, snapping out of her trance.

"I guess I zoned out again...", Aki said sheepishly.

* * *

The rest of the trip through the mall was a disaster. Aki finally snapped after three hours in the mall. She started with refusing to stop moving around, then moved to taking off, and finally an all blow out by almost kicking a few things. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped her before any damage could be made. Kagome saw the anxiety in Aki's eyes and realized it was an anxiety attack. Inuyasha was frowning at the fact he was trying to restrain Aki as they left. Today was no body's day. No one could blame them due to Halloween being around the corner. That was the time when everyone flocked to the nearest store to buy their perfect costume or the supplies to make them.

After finally leaving, Aki started to calm down. Inuyasha was on the verge of pounding Aki into the dust for giving them a hard time. Aki was only lucky she didn't get pounded was because Kagome was around to sit him. She still, however, got scolded by Inuyasha. Too bad it led to an argument.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SUCK UP YOUR FEAR AND GET OVER IT!", Inuyasha yelled.

"OH YEAH?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY MY SHOES ON FOR SIZE?! HAVING NO MEMORY OF THE PAST, PRACTICALLY SUCKING AT USING YOUR OWN POWERS, AND HAVING TO HAVE YOUR OWN BRAIN ARGUE WITH YOUR OWN BODY! I FELL LIKE I AM SPLIT INTO TWO!", Aki screamed.

The air temperature rose around Aki. Inuyasha could smell actual smoke coming off of Aki.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN YOURSELF?! MAN YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID WENCH!", Inuyasha yelled.

"_WHAT?!_", Aki shrieked like a banshee and white super heated fire emerged from her nostrils, eyes, and hands briefly involuntarily.

Inuyasha jumped back from getting burned by the blazes. Kagome's jaw dropped.

'_So her powers only emerge when she is feeling a certain emotion. Wind came when she was innocent and flames from when she is enraged. I hope she has nothing else for surprises._', Kagome thought.

'_She better not accidently set off another power on me. I hate being the first one to feel the brunt of it._', Inuyasha thought.

Aki smelled the air around her.

"Why do I smell like smoke?", Aki asked.

"You almost burned Inuyasha with your anger... Literally.", Kagome said.

"Really?", Aki asked.

"Real enough to make me want to get away from you. Your nothing but a walking disaster waiting to happen!", Inuyasha said.

Aki was taken back by this. Tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"Grow a backbone would ya? You won't survive a second where I am from without one!", Inuyasha said rudely with no remorse.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled.

"What? It's true! Look! Her emotions control her! She's weak! Heck! She should just give up all together of ever getting her memories back!", Inuyasha said.

More tears poured down Aki's face and she darted away, using her wind power to speed herself up.

'_He's right, I am pathetic..._', Aki thought, '_He forgot to say I am a burden. He should have, that would have made him completely__ right._'

* * *

"INUYASHA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!", Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the concrete, making a hole in his own shape. He climbed out, covered in scratches and scraps from the cement rubbing against his skin.

"I WAS JUST BEING HONEST!", Inuyasha shouted.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT IN A WAY THAT WOULD UPSET HER! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO WITH RUN AWAY CHILDREN?!", Kagome yelled, "THEY ARREST THEM AND THEN BRING THEM BACK TO THEIR PARENTS! IF THEY HAVE NO PARENTS, THEY SIT IN FOSTER HOMES AND MAY END UP WITH A TERRIBLE ONE! THAT ISN'T GOOD FOR HER! SHE COULD LOSE THE CHANCE OF REGAINING HER MEMORIES IF THAT HAPPENS!"

"WILL YA GIVE ME A BREAK!? SHE WILL JUST COME CRAWLING BACK LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES! SHE DID THAT WHEN SHE RAN OFF IN THE STORE!", Inuyasha yelled.

"THIS IS DIFFERENT! YOU ARE GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HER OR I WILL SAY IT UNTIL YOU REACH THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!", Kagome screamed.

They suddenly heard a scream of panic. Aki was running past them in fright.

"MONSTER!", Aki screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"See? What did I tell ya?", Inuyasha asked with a smug look.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Uh Inuyasha, you might want to look behind you...", Kagome said pointing.

"What now... Oh.", Inuyasha said with his ears flattening.

There in front of them was a humanoid figure that was all black, engulfed in a purple flames, and had flaming red eyes with no pupils or sclera. It had angular ridges and three fingered claws. It was ten feet tall and the muzzle of an alligator. It let out an unearthly bellow that reminded Kagome of Science Fiction movie monsters. Inuyasha grabbed his Tessaiga and transformed it into it's true form.

"I have no idea what kind of demon you are but your going down!", Inuyasha shouted.

The monster bellowed again and started bending and curving it's body as it got on all fours and dashed/hopped towards Inuyasha. It swiped it's claw at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the claw and swung his sword at the monster.

Seemingly, the monster was split in half with a mist emerging from it.

"So your not that strong? Ha!", Inuyasha taunted.

The monster put itself back together with the mist. Inuyasha growled.

"COME ON!", Inuyasha whined and swung his sword again.

Inuyasha tried every form his Tessaiga had and like it's true form, they all failed to harm the monster. The monster bellowed and made what seemed to be a hasting retreat.

"Yeah you better run!", Inuyasha shouted.

The monster did something unexpected, it went straight for Aki, who was hiding in a trash can. She screamed.

'_So Aki must have been involved with this thing._', Inuyasha thought and charged at the monster, '_That gives me another reason for wanting to get rid of her._'

The monster grabbed Aki and begun to try _eating_ her energy.

'_Okay, scratch that. That thing obviously hates her or just finds her delicious for some reason... Ugh._', Inuyasha thought in disgust.

Kagome searched the area quickly for something to use as a bow and arrow. She spotted a hunter.

"Do you have a bow and quiver of arrows I can borrow?", Kagome asked.

"Sure ma'm. I always keep a spare on me.", The hunter said lending her his spare long bow set.

"Thank you sir.", Kagome said and rushed back to the monster.

Kagome placed an arrow on the string and pulled it back. She aimed right at the monster's chest and fired a Sacred Arrow. The arrow plunged into the monster, disintegrating it. Aki fell to the ground with a loud thud, passed out.

* * *

_In Aki's mind..._

A series of images of creatures that looked similar to the one that tried eating her flashed though her head.

"_I hate those Shadow Monsters. They are creepy._"

"_Can't they go back to where they belong and stop torturing and eating people?!_"

The voice echoed through out her mind. It sounded like her own. Aki was confused beyond belief. She didn't remember saying anything like that.

* * *

Outside of Aki's mind, Aki involuntarily started speaking.

"I... hate... those... Shadow... Monsters. They are creepy.", Aki muttered in her sleep between moans.

Inuyasha perked up.

"So that's what that thing was! No wonder why my Tessaiga couldn't destroy it! It was made of darkness!", Inuyasha said.

"That means, only a certain kind of energies can hurt them. I know my priestess powers can harm them, but I know there will be times where I would be unable to help like near labor.", Kagome said thinking about her baby.

'_I forgot about that... So that means if they attack around that time, we are good as dead._', Inuyasha thought.

"Can't... they... go... back... to... where... they belong... and stop... torturing and eating... people...?", Aki muttered once more.

"So they have a place where they live.", Kagome said.

"There's more of those things?! Once I find where they live I will find a way to destroy them! They pose as a threat to us! Especially you since you have our baby!", Inuyasha said with a small amount of arrogance slipping out.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, surprising him.

"I knew you would do that to protect me.", Kagome said.

"You did grow on me quite a bit. Can you let me go now? Your squishing me.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eye twitched.

"Oh so your saying I'm big, huh?", Kagome asked with her anger growing.

'_Oh great... I set off another mood swing..._', Inuyasha thought knowing what trouble he was in now.

"Uh Kagome that's not what I meant! I meant you were squeezing me and that your kindness rubbed a bit off on me!", Inuyasha said quickly.

"How dare you! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT I SAY! SIT! SIT SIT! SIT!", Kagome yelled ignoring Inuyasha's explanation.

Inuyasha was now all battered up and in another hole in the cement.

"Thanks for nothing!", Kagome yelled and carried Aki back to the shire, leaving Inuyasha in the hole.

"Why does she take her mood swings out on me?", Inuyasha asked pitifully as he climbed out.


	4. Five Months Later

**Binas:** Yes. It is nice to see Inuyasha running around in the present. There are not many stories that do that. Most have him either born in the present or he just visits but not actually have him live there. Oh don't worry, a lot of things WILL go wrong. Ultra sounds anyone?

And that Shadow Monster? That is not the villain. Good guess though.

* * *

.

* * *

_"There's more of those things?! Once I find where they live I will find a way to destroy them! They pose as a threat to us! Especially you since you have our baby!", Inuyasha said with a small amount of arrogance slipping out._

_Kagome hugged Inuyasha, surprising him._

_"I knew you would do that to protect me.", Kagome said._

_"You did grow on me quite a bit. Can you let me go now? Your squishing me.", Inuyasha said._

_Kagome's eye twitched._

_"Oh so your saying I'm big, huh?", Kagome asked with her anger growing._

_'Oh great... I set off another mood swing...', Inuyasha thought knowing what trouble he was in now._

_"Uh Kagome that's not what I meant! I meant you were squeezing me and that your kindness rubbed a bit off on me!", Inuyasha said quickly._

_"How dare you! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT I SAY! SIT! SIT SIT! SIT!", Kagome yelled ignoring Inuyasha's explanation._

_Inuyasha was now all battered up and in another hole in the cement._

_"Thanks for nothing!", Kagome yelled and carried Aki back to the shire, leaving Inuyasha in the hole._

_"Why does she take her mood swings out on me?", Inuyasha asked pitifully as he climbed out._

* * *

.

* * *

_Five months later..._

Aki was now a little better in her new found wind and fire abilities. She sparred with Inuyasha a lot and practically asked him non-stop. Inuyasha was thinking about killing the brat for her begging and demeaning 'puppy eyes'. Inuyasha managed to reject sparring very often when Kagome was not around. Other than that, Aki was always covered in bruises and cuts and looking like a zombie from the moments where Inuyasha managed to shove her into the dirt.

And speaking of Kagome, she now looked over eight months pregnant. She was surprised how fast Hanyo babies developed. Must be the fact that the baby was part dog. She avoided Ultra Sounds to prevent bad things from happening to both her and Inuyasha. But now her mom was thinking she should get one just to be sure the baby wasn't dead or anything. That would lead to birth complications.

Once Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the car.

"Forget it Kagome, I am not sitting in the back seat! I am driving and that's final!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Please be careful. We don't need my water breaking too early.", Kagome said.

"Feh! The baby will be alright!", Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha floored it and went at ninety miles per hour. Kagome screamed as she held her seat for dear life as Inuyasha continued his reckless driving.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!". Kagome yelled.

"THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE PLANTED IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD THEN!", Inuyasha snapped, "HEY MOVE OUTTA THE WAY OLD MAN!"

All that could be said, Kagome was glad they made it to the hospital a few hours later with thankfully, no tickets or Kagome's water breaking.

"I am driving us home.", Kagome said, "You are not allowed to drive ever again."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Let's have a look at our lucky winner.", The doctor said as she place gel on Kagome's stomach and smeared it around with what Inuyasha called 'a stupid looking blinking stick'.

The screen showed a pair of babies that looked like like they were full term, one was a girl, one was a boy. Both turning upside down and had dog ears to the doctor's surprise.

"That's weird. I never seen twins with those kind of ears.", The doctor said.

"Maybe your seeing things or their hair is playing tricks on you.", Kagome said.

"Wait... You are having twins?!", Inuyasha asked and fainted.

"I am sure this is no trick. I never seen a birth defect like this. Would you like an abortion?", The doctor said.

"No! I am not killing these babies! What are you?! A murder?!", Kagome shouted.

"I am not sure what an abortion is but I am sure not letting you kill them without going through me!", Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, no abortion. Can I share this with my colleagues and have them put this in to the records for birth defects?", The doctor asked.

"No. Please don't. It's best if you didn't. It's not the best thing to share something you don't understand.", Kagome said.

"Okay. But if this proves to be fatal, I will share it cause we need to keep everyone safe from potentially deadly diseases and defects.", The doctor said.

"Understood.", Kagome said.

"Feh!", Inuyasha muttered.

"I would say that you will be giving birth soon, possible by the end of the week by their positions.", The doctor said, "You may wipe off the gel now."

* * *

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got home, Mrs. Higurashi and Sota came rushing to them.

"So how did it go you two?", Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It was alright.", Inuyasha grumbled wanting to get rid of the picture of the doctor's happy attitude.

"So is it a boy or is it girl?!", Sota asked.

'_Please be a brother!_', Sota thought.

"Twins.", Inuyasha grumbled wondering how much of a headache they will be.

"That's how many, not the gender! I want to know the gender!", Sota exasperated.

"What I think he means to say is one's a girl and the other is a boy.", Kagome snickered.

Sota jumped around.

"Thank goodness! I always wanted a younger brother!", Sota said in victory.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled a bit herself at Sota's excitement.

"Well I got lunch set up, why don't you come in and help me get it served?", Mrs. Higurashi asked.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table, eating their lunch. Aki was snickering.

"What are you laughing about now, brat?", Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just something I saw today!", Aki said and told them about what she saw on Japan's Stupidest Partiers.

Kagome did a spit take. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sota looked disgusted. Mrs. Higurashi was startled.

"I don't think you should watch that anymore...", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Aw man!", Aki said and started eating he lunch again, "Why am I the only one who thinks naked people are funny?"

* * *

_Later that day..._

Inuyasha had Kagome's eyes blindfolded, guiding her through the shrine grounds.

"Where are you taking me?", Kagome asked.

"Just shut up and let me guide you.", Inuyasha said.

They soon stopped. Inuyasha undid the blindfold and what Kagome saw made her heart melt.

"SURPRISE!"

Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Aki were standing there with hands in the air as they yelled that magical word. Kagome smiled brightly and hugged everyone.

"Thank you everyone! This is so special!", Kagome cried in joy.

"It was Inuyasha's idea.", Sota said.

"Who knew that bad boy would end up loving you in the end.", Yuka said snickering.

"You must have done something to him.", Eri said.

"I think it's when reality slapped him in the face.", Ayumi said, "Or was it the wedding cake?"

"Must have been the Wedding Cake. His expression was more cheerful afterwards.", Yuka said.

"Ah. Romance near it's peak! It's so dreamy!", Eri said, "This is just like Romeo and Juliet without the suicide and family feuds!"

"You know I am right here!", Inuyasha said with slight annoyance as he carried the gifts for Kagome to the table.

'_Why is gifts needed to celebrate for a baby in this era?_', Inuyasha thought, '_I will ask Kagome about this 'Romeo and Juliet' thing later._'

"Oh, Kagome, here have this. It is something that your dad told me to give you when the time was right, and I think right now is a very special moment for me to give it to you.", Mrs. Higurashi said and gave Kagome a silver necklace with the kanji for daughter hanging from it.

Kagome held it before putting it on.

"Thanks mom. I love it. Only if I could tell dad that.", Kagome said hugging Mrs. Higurashi.

"Go enjoy yourself hun.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

Aki was dashing through the old leaves from last year, laughing in joy. Her arms were spread out as she fell to the ground making a leaf angel. Her long golden brown pigtails collected leaves rather quickly. When she got up, she looked like she was wearing a leaf hat. Everyone laughed with her at how silly she looked. Well Inuyasha wasn't, all he did was roll his eyes at how stupid she looked.

'_I am wondering if whoever had her had dropped her on her head more than once. If so, I am so annoyed at those lousy parents to let their little brat run around with no common sense._', Inuyasha thought.

"Hey everyone, I got to go get something.", Inuyasha said remembering what was coming up next week.

"Okay Inuyasha. Be right back!", Kagome said.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Where is he? He said he would hurry!", Kagome said in annoyance.

"He must be a tardy boy.", Ayumi said.

Yuka and Eri were about to say something when they saw something.

"Uh Kagome, something's behind you...", Eri said.

Kagome felt something touch her shoulder. She felt it and it felt bony. She turned around and saw a skeleton of a demon. Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka screamed. They then heard laughter and saw a certain Hanyo behind the skeleton laughing his butt off. Kagome breathed heavily.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled, "What were you thinking?!"

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka calmed down realizing Inuyasha wanted to mess around.

"I wanted to get back at ya for all of those sit commands!", Inuyasha said still laughing, "No wonder why Shippo loved pranking so much! You get to make a fool out of almost anyone!"

Inuyasha then realized he would be in for it now. He saw Kagome's raging face.

"Uh... Sorry?", Inuyasha asked sheepishly.

Kagome then doubled over in pain as she held her stomach. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri rushed to her aid.

"What's wrong Kagome?", Eri asked.

"The babies are coming. You had to scare me Inuyasha!", Kagome said.

"I will go get your mom!", Ayumi said and rushed to go find Mrs. Higurashi.

Due to all the commotion, they forgot all about Aki.

* * *

Aki felt something disturbing fill the air. A rush of memories once more came, some from several months ago. The feeling implanted itself into the ones that had large black blurs. Whatever it was, it was telling her it wasn't a friendly face.

The shadows of the trees started twisting and turning as they became Shadow Monsters. They lugged at her and started strangling and gagging Aki. Aki kicked and tried screaming. She was now super terrified.

'_Someone, please HELP ME!_', Aki thought.

* * *

_A few Hours Later at the Hospital..._

"I see a head! PUSH!", One of the nurses said.

Inuyasha was long passed out on another bed, being watched over by Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Kagome's screaming wasn't helping the situation out.

"PUSH!"

This went on for a few more minutes when the first baby came out crying. They were too focused to notice the floppy dog ears.

"It's a girl! Keep going! I see another head!", The nurse said and another nurse rushed to the crying baby to clean it and go over the APGAR Checklist.

For thirty minutes, Kagome was pushing and her friends and family were worrying. Soon another cry filled the room. Again, no one noticed the floppy dog ears.

"It's a boy! Keep pushing, the Placenta has to come out now.", The nurse said handing the baby to another nurse.

* * *

_Later..._

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka left the hospital bidding farewells to the luck family, heading home for the afternoon.

Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome resting on a bed with two wrapped up clothes with two little babies. The boy had black hair and ears with gold eyes. The girl had white hair and ears with dark brown eyes. Both were giggling at the silly faces Kagome was making. They already had one of the milestones of a three month old baby but still had a lot of newborn stuff to accomplish.

'_Must be because that I am a Hanyo. I guess I get to boost about them behind Kagome's back! Only if Koga was around then the boosting would be really interesting cause he would be moping on the floor that I had kids with Kagome and he didn't!_', Inuyasha thought.

The newborn Hanyos fell right to sleep, Kagome smiled.

"So what should we name them or are you going to be a jerk again and name them 'Wench' and 'Stupid'?", Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed furiously.

'_She knew what I was thinking! GAH! DANG IT!_', Inuyasha thought.

"Uh no...", Inuyasha lied.

"Inuyasha... Sit boy.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha face planted into the tiled floor. The babies woke up crying.

"Kagome! Do you know how to shut them up? Their crying is hurting my ears!", Inuyasha said getting up.

"Don't worry, daddy's just being stupid.", Kagome told the babies, "Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid around you guys!"

Kagome bounced them a bit, making them calm down. They fell back to sleep. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Yeah go figure, tell babies that their dad is stupid when he saved your hide several times.", Inuyasha said.

"Just help me name them already!", Kagome said.

"Feh!", Inuyasha snorted in irritation and grabbed the baby name list from the nurse.

"I looked through them and crossed out the ones that didn't seem right.", Kagome said.

"So I get to choose from the non-crossed ones. You really know how to make this easy.", Inuyasha said and spotted a bunch of dirty words and the words 'Wench', 'You', and 'Stupid' crossed out, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Inuyasha, we will get sent to court if you name a child any of those crossed out words, especially that one.", Kagome said pointing to the worst of the seven dirty words that no one should ever say.

"Fine.", Inuyasha mumbled and started reading the list again, "I guess Hiro for the boy."

"I choose Gina for the girl.", Kagome said.

They looked at their kids, wondering what the twins will bring. Kagome then realized something.

"I think we left Aki back at the shrine by herself.", Kagome said.

"Uh oh... Knowing that little brat she's causing trouble.", Inuyasha said.

* * *

_Later..._

After getting home Inuyasha, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sota searched the house and shrine for Aki. She was no where to be found. Inuyasha could pick up her scent but it wasn't on the shrine grounds at all.

"Someone must have kidnapped her!", Sota yelled.

"And it doesn't seem like a normal one, the remaining energy around me is making the fur on my ears stand up.", Inuyasha said.

"Come on Inuyasha you are coming with me to go save her!", Kagome said and handed the sleeping babies to Mrs. Higurashi before picking up a bow and some arrows, "Mom, please watch over Hiro and Gina while we are gone."

"Why do I have to come?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Are you stupid? You can track her scent!", Kagome said.

"Am I your terrier again? Forget it!", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome sang.

"Hm?"

"SIT!", Kagome yelled and dragged him out of the shrine, "You are going to help me find Aki, she is in serious trouble because of how she barely has any memories!"

"If it will get you to stop sitting me.", Inuyasha grumbled and started sniffing around for a nice trail to follow, to bad it drew attention.

Eventually, Inuyasha picked up Aki's trail and followed it, with Kagome on his back.

* * *

_Later, with Aki..._

Aki was still tied up and gagged. Her captors roared at each other as if they were arguing about directions in their own language.

'_Maybe they didn't really care about me. Looks like I will have to find my own way out of this, despite being super scared._', Aki thought.

Aki started concentrating very intensely on heat and fire, hoping it would summon some sort of flame to undo the binds. That failed.

'_Maybe it has another trigger. I remember being super angry before accidently setting something on fire._', Aki thought and focused on everything that has ever made her angry that she could remember.

Her anger was mostly directed at Inuyasha's stupidity, arrogance, and ignorance. That made a small spark of fire on her bounds, gag, and the Shadow Monsters. They were forced to release her. Aki then realized, she herself was on fire and screamed.

"I'M ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!", Aki screamed and did what she could do, stop drop, and roll.

That didn't help. The fire seemed to not burn her own body but did burn the Shadow Monsters drastically.

'_For some reason, I must be fireproof. What joy will that bring? Couldn't it have been flying or teleporting?_', Aki thought and made a mad dash in a random direction and the fires retreated from her body.

The Shadow Monsters high tailed right after her. One of them was suddenly shot by a Sacred Arrow and disintegrated. Then a few seconds later, it too got disintegrated by a Sacred Arrow. Inuyasha grabbed Aki and Kagome put her bow on her back and grabbed the arrows she used.

"You are a lot of trouble, ya know that?", Inuyasha asked as he held Aki upside down by her left leg.

"I thought you guys abandoned me! I was kidnapped by those Shadow Creeps!", Aki shouted as she struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

'_When will those two get along? It seems like he's arguing with Shippo all over again._', Kagome thought as she remembered every little brawl between Inuyasha and Shippo, '_Some familiar things just reappear as something different._'


	5. Eternal Darkness Begins

**Binas:** Yes, the twins have been born! Feel free to write your own adventures for them! And our villain is starting to lose his/her patience and will appear soon.

_**Gina's Profile:**_  
Gender: Female  
Hair and Fur (on her dog ears): White (Like Inuyasha's)  
Eyes: Dark Brown (Like Kagome's)  
Species: Dog (Akita) Hanyo  
Date of Birth: October 21st  
Personality:  
*She constantly fights with her younger twin brother.  
*She mostly shows Inuyasha's rudeness but is a bit brighter than him.  
*She loves the color lavender.  
*She loves playing practical jokes on Inuyasha to mock his rudeness, but out of love.  
*She is very naive like her brother.

**_Hiro's Profile:_**  
Gender: Male  
Hair and Fur (on his dog ears): Black (Like Kagome's)  
Eyes: Gold (Like Inuyasha's)  
Species: Dog (Akita) Hanyo  
Date of Birth: October 21st  
Personality:  
*He tries to avoid constantly fighting with his older twin sister.  
*He mostly show's Kagome's caring attitude.  
*He loves the color green.  
*He is Gina's accomplice in pranking Inuyasha.  
*He is very naive like his sister.

* * *

.

* * *

_"I thought you guys abandoned me! I was kidnapped by those Shadow Creeps!", Aki shouted as she struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grip._

_'When will those two get along? It seems like he's arguing with Shippo all over again.', Kagome thought as she remembered every little brawl between Inuyasha and Shippo, 'Some familiar things just reappear as something different.'_

* * *

.

* * *

_2 Years Later..._

Everything was running smoothly in the Higurashi house hold. Just a few toddler Hanyos running around, a seemingly non aging twelve year old girl, a teenage boy going on his first date, an old woman knitting, and two new parents chasing their kids out of play.

'_I can't believe these guys are growing up so fast! They used to be so easy to handle! All they did was eat, sleep, and poop. Now they eat, sleep, play, run, and poop. Speaking of which, I wonder why Aki hasn't aged, she has to be some sort of immortal creature cause she sure isn't a demon, if she was I would have noticed right off the bat!_', Inuyasha thought, '_She better get her memory back soon!_'

Gina ran up behind Inuyasha and clawed at his leg.

"Ouch! Gina, will ya stop that?! I am not a scratching post!", Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome held a wiggling Hiro who laughed at being tickled in the stomach by Kagome's free hand.

"Relax Inuyasha, she will know better when she's older. This is her way of playing with you.", Kagome said.

"Momma me down!", Hiro chirped.

Kagome set Hiro down and he ran to his sister.

"We hit daddy!", Gina said and started hitting Inuyasha in the leg, Hiro did the same thing.

Inuyasha glared at the twins.

"Well their way of playing is getting on my nerves.", Inuyasha said highly annoyed.

Inuyasha grabbed his kids and held both of them upside down. He put his face in theirs. The twins smirked and licked Inuyasha in the face, making him gag a bit and accidentally release them. Both managed to land on all fours before dashing off on twos. They giggled along the way.

"Oh you want to play that way, huh? Well you can forget about your Birthday being tomorrow then!", Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted into the dirt. The twins jumped all over him, tugging on his hair and ears.

"Hey! Stop that! Tug on your own ears, not mine!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Daddy bad!", Hiro said.

"Daddy stinky!", Gina said holding her nose, "He need bath!"

Kagome giggled at what Hiro and Gina were doing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not very pleased.

"You do kind of deserve it for making their first words 'Wench' and a word from your colorful vocabulary.", Kagome said.

"Why you-!", Inuyasha growled as he got up with the children swinging from his hair.

Inuyasha plucked the twins off and dropped them on Kagome.

"Go slay the Wench.", Inuyasha said.

The twins crawl off Kagome and crawl all over Inuyasha again.

"I said go slay the Wench, not me!", Inuyasha said rather annoyed.

Aki laughed.

"Maybe they think your the Wench!", Aki said cluelessly.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"That's not what he means by Wench.", Kagome said, "Wench means woman."

Inuyasha steamed.

"Which by no means I am not! I am a guy!", Inuyasha said ready to smack Aki.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said, ending Inuyasha's intent on clobbering Aki... for now.

* * *

_In an Unknown Location..._

"So why have you fail to capture that retard yet?", a voice rang with no patience, "I sent you several times over these two years and why have you kept failing me?"

The Shadow Monster in question was in fear. It merely screeched it's answer.

"So there are some people defending her due to her lack of memory? Interesting... I thought she was being stupid to not come after me. So my attack three years ago must have put her in so much _shock_, she had lost all of her pathetic memories. At least she won't know what's coming... You are dismissed! Go make a small army and raid the city... I want you to destroy the city to find _her_ and eliminate _her_...", The voice said while spatting the word 'her' as if it were a curse.

The Shadow Monster shrieked in reply and dashed off to complete the task.

"Soon girl, you will be no more and I will rule everything..."

An evil laugh rang through out the abandoned suburb in Tokyo. It scared all life away that was in a ten mile radius.

* * *

Later that Night at the Shrine...

Everyone was sound asleep. By midnight, Inuyasha woke up to hearing a scream of terror. He jumped out of the bed and looked outside. What he saw made his eyes widen. The city under attack.

'_Where do these things keep coming from?! I better wake up Kagome since my Tessaiga can't harm those Shadow Monsters._', Inuyasha thought and shook Kagome violently.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!", Kagome screamed as she woke up.

Inuyasha was sent into the ground.

"What do you think your doing? It's twelve in the morning.", Kagome said.

"Look outside, I think the twins might be endanger.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked outside and was horrified by the on going attack. She grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Keep an eye on everyone, I will be back.", Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha.

"Feh! Like I can do anything out there!", Inuyasha said and went off to go protect the twins.'

* * *

_In Aki's room..._

Aki shivered in her sleep as the on going attack raged on. She shot up sweating and looked out the window and saw the carnage. She was devastated.

'_No... It can't be happening! One of my nightmares has come true!_', Aki thought in horror, '_There has to be something I can do to help!_'

Aki had difficulty opening the window. After some grunts and elbow grease, it started to squeak.

"Come on... Budge!...", Aki persperated.

She finally managed to open the window. Inuyasha dashed into the room.

"Where do you think your going? You have to stay here or I will get another sit command!", Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't care, I have a feeling that I have to do this.", Aki said and threw herself out the window.

"YOU STUPID WENCH! GET BACK IN HERE!", Inuyasha yelled and with the sleeping twins on his back, he jumped after Aki, "YOU BRAT! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Aki made a mad dash through the city, dodging Inuyasha and the random stray attack from the Shadow Monsters. She then got snatched up by a Shadow Monster. This one was actually looking for her. The monster continued to strangle her as it carried her away.

"Let me go!", Aki yelled as she kicked around.

"Let her go you piece of crud!", Inuyasha snarled and tried clawing at the Shadow Monster.

Inuyasha's clawing did only so much but was not enough to make the Shadow Monster flinch. The monster grabbed Inuyasha, who still had the twins with him. The twins woke up and started crying. Inuyasha sent out a bunch of colorful words at the monster, offending it right away.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled as she came into sight and aimed an arrow at the Shadow Monster, "RELEASE THEM YOU SHADOW MONSTER!"

The Shadow Monster shrieked and grabbed Kagome quickly and separated her from her bows.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha yelled.

"MOMMA!", The twins cried.

The Shadow Monster then channeled a full brunt of Dark Energy at Aki, electrifying her with dark lightning. Aki screamed in pain as she continued to be fried. Everyone around her was horrified.

A wave flashing images once more barraged her like they had a few years ago. They were slowly getting clearer and clearer each time they showed themselves. So they were so clear, she could make out was going on right down to the very last detail. A sparkle appeared in her eyes and she suddenly remembered a majority of things but not everything like her own name and who she was. She knew what was going on now and knew she had to stop the escalation so Kagome could help her destroy the Shadow Monsters while Inuyasha got everyone to safety.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_", Aki screamed at the top of her lungs and let out a wave of white fire, burning the Monster, forcing it to release everyone.

The Monster dashed away from the city back to it's hiding hole.

"What the heck was that all about?", Inuyasha asked darkly as he held Aki by her leg.

"I remember almost everything now! I still don't know who I am, my own name, or who keeps sending these Shadow Creeps our way!", Aki yelled, "I know why those Shadow Monsters are attacking now! They were sent by someone to eliminate me like that person has tried before! That's how I ended up in that web!"

"Oh so you only remember useful things when you are in danger? Then let me jog the rest of it!", Inuyasha said and put his hand on his Tessaiga.

"INUYASHA! SIT!", Kagome yelled as she picked up her bow and arrows, "Don't you dare hurt her! She freed us from that monster's grasp, so show her some appreciation!"

"I will when I get some answers on who the heck she is!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Cover your ears kids, you won't want to hear this.", Kagome said and Gina and Hiro covered their ears as Inuyasha let loose a string of dirty words.

"So maybe I am an idiot and that other word! At least I have majority of my memories back! The only thing that can truly destroy these monsters is fire and light based powers and Kagome's Priestess powers! I am pretty sure that you don't have any such attacks!", Aki shouted.

Kagome's face lit up for a second.

"Inuyasha, can your Tessaiga still absorb things to create new forms?", Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?", Inuyasha asked.

"Aki can you make a big enough fire for Inuyasha to use his sword on?", Kagome asked.

"Can you tell me why?", Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I think so. What are you getting at?", Aki said.

"Aki make a fireball in your hands with enough space between both hands. Inuyasha, I want you to try to absorb the power in the fireball with the Tessaiga.", Kagome directed.

Aki create a large white fireball between her hands. Inuyasha transformed his Tessaiga into it's true form and sliced it through the flame. The fire seeped into the sword, changing it to a completely white sword with the blade flaming with white fire.

"Oh. Now I see.", Inuyasha said with embarrassment, he was still amazed by what he called 'a piece of junk' several years ago.

Another roaring screech bellowed through the town. Many of the Shadow Monster froze with the 'oh crud' look on their faces.

""We failed mistress again!"", One of the Shadow Monsters screeched with panic in their own language.

"HOW DARE YOU MORONIC SHADOWS FAIL ME AGAIN!"

Over head there was a pair of red eyes with no sclera or irises. The eyes were on fire with black tinted fire. They were very angry. The Shadow Monsters fled as if their lives depended on it. They whimpered as they crawled away back to their hiding hole, hoping that they wouldn't be destroyed for their failure.

"UGH! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! EVEN IF YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MEMORY YOUR STILL THE BIGGEST THORN IN MY SIDE YET!", The angry voice bellowed.

Aki was frightened and shrunk back behind Inuyasha for protection. Inuyasha frowned and pushed Aki away.

"That's what I said! She is a nasty thorn. She doesn't know how to shut her mouth and has no common sense!", Inuyasha said with no remorse.

"INUYASHA! YOU BARELY HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE AND YOU RARELY SHUT YOUR MOUTH EITHER YOU HYPOCRITE!", Kagome yelled.

"Daddy is rude!", Gina said smirking as she crawled off of Inuyasha with her brother.

"Daddy is crude!", Hiro said.

"Who's side are you two on? Her's or mine?", Inuyasha asked in irritation to the smirking twins.

"ENOUGH CHATTERING! YOU KNOW WHO I WANT TO ANNIHILATE!", The voice bellowed.

"Oh yeah? Well come and say that to my Tessaiga, no show!", Inuyasha taunted waving his sword around like a toy.

"Oh so the dog want's to play fetch huh?", The voice asked, "Well fetch this."

Inuyasha growled at the comment.

"WHY YOU...!", Inuyasha started, "I AM NOT SOME STINKIN' HOUSE DOG!"

A dark blast hit Inuyasha in the chest. Kagome pulled back the string on her bow. She fired at the shadow covered figure. The figure screamed and unleashed a fury of dark blasts at Kagome, sending her back too. Aki was shivering in fear.

"This is so unlike you... Normally you would be failing at beating me up by now. Look at yourself, you little retarded excuse of a living being.", The voice sneered, "I guess this should trigger some memories... I hope you are wanting more trauma, cause I am ready to give you the worst nightmare of your pathetic life!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, grabbed their children, and went to go snap Aki out of her fear induced trance. Aki hyperventilated as her mind started racing with fear filled thoughts. She was terrified.

"Aw look at you! You are too scared to even breath calmly! Well, if it makes you feel better, have this little blast from the past!", The voice sneered once more as the figure shoot darkened lightning at Aki.

Aki screamed in pain before blacking out on the concrete. Inuyasha rushed and swung his sword at the figure, knocking the figure out of the shadows. The figure looked almost exactly like Aki except with black hair, the completely red eyes, tattered black bat wings, and the weird black petal leotard and skirt with black slippers. The girl groaned in anger as she made some black fire in her hands.

"You fool!", The Aki look alike spat and blasted Inuyasha with the fire, "Since you want to defend that little retarded brat, I think you shall get the same fate as her!"

The Aki look alike became engulfed in a surge of dark energy and lifted both Aki and Inuyasha up into the air with it. Kagome ran to Inuyasha with the kids in her arms.

"No! Stop! Please!", Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh so you want your little friends back? Well tough love baby! You just asked for it!", The look alike sneered and lifted Kagome with the kids with the same dark energy, "This should teach everyone that no one should come to cross me!"

The look alike made something that looked like a dark purple portal. She threw them into it.

"Hasta La Vista forever!", The look alike shouted in glee before breaking into an insane evil laugh.


	6. Waking Memories and Another Era's Storm

**Binas:** Yup, the villain is very ticked off at her minions and our heroes. Now let's find out where everyone is and how bad the damages the villain is making in Tokyo and what damages she has ALREADY done.

Last chapter, some of the grammar was done on purpose but yeah there are a few errors. Grammar isn't my best subject. It's Interactive Multimedia, Visual Arts, Gym, and Biology (which is a bit ironic cause I don't really care for Biology that much).

**_WARNING:_** Some mildly gruesome descriptions and mentions of death and blood. If you can't handle that, then sections of this chapter isn't for you.

You will see what bold is soon in this story.

* * *

.

* * *

_"I think you shall get the same fate as her!", The Aki look alike sneered._

_The Aki look alike became engulfed in a surge of dark energy and lifted both Aki and Inuyasha up into the air with it. Kagome ran to Inuyasha with the kids in her arms._

_"No! Stop! Please!", Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes._

_"Oh so you want your little friends back? Well tough love baby! You just asked for it!", The look alike sneered and lifted Kagome with the kids with the same dark energy, "This should teach everyone that no one should come to cross me!"_

_The look alike made something that looked like a dark purple portal. She threw them into it._

_"Hasta La Vista forever!", The look alike shouted in glee before breaking into an insane evil laugh._

* * *

.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the twins woke up in a decimated city. There were ruins everywhere. Dead bodies lying around all over the streets. The survivors on the ground in pain as their life was quickly running out. Blood splattered all over the roads and walls. Sirens filled the air from unattended 9-1-1 vehicals.

The whole area was too much for the twins and Inuyasha, mainly due to the smell and sounds. Kagome was shocked at how much damages the look alike has caused.

"I don't care about your era's rules! I am gonna kill that look alike if she can do this to us!", Inuyasha said in anger when he saw a _family_ that was dying a super painful death slowly.

"This person needs to be put down.", Kagome said and saw the ticked off look on Inuyasha's face at the phrase 'put down', "No offence!"

"Feh!"

Gin and Hiro clung on to Inuyasha for safety.

"We need to find Aki, it seems she got separated.", Kagome said.

"Don't ya think we have already noticed?!", Inuyasha asked rudely, "You forgotten we got thrown in to this wasteland randomly. We are just lucky we didn't get separated!"

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

The twins jumped off Inuyasha quickly to avoid getting squashed by the command.

* * *

{**AN:** For this part of the story and the void after the section after this one, I recommend you listen to a song like "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry to help you guys visualize this better. I almost cried when I wrote this part.}

Aki floated in the dark void of her mind, with her eyes closed in slumber. Her eyes cracked open a bit as she moaned in pain.

"Where am I?", Aki asked as her voice echoed through the void.

Aki looked around and saw the darkness. She lit her hand on fire to get a good look around just for it to go out instantly. Aki frowned.

"Can someone please tell me where I am?!", Aki shouted into the distance.

"**HA! HA! HA! What a mistake she is!**", a voice sneered.

Aki turned around and saw a bubble with a memory playing in it float by. The source of the voice was an elementary school jock. Another memory floated by and it showed a pink version of the black clad look alike being tormented in a laboratory. Another memory showed Aki falling from a thirty story building unconscious just to wake up and become engulfed in a multi colored light.

"**She has the true heart of a hero but is still too innocent for her own good. She needs to have reality slapped into her face.**"

Aki was over whelmed by the barrage of memories. Most were unfortunetly terrible, but there were a few good ones like making some friends. Too bad in a bad memory later they back stabbed her after hearing a bunch of lies from Aki's peers. There were a few heartwarming ones where the pink look alike saved a few lives from immediate danger and comfort them.

"**She should just give up and drop down dead. No one will miss her!**"

Aki was crying in both sadness and happiness that her memories were starting to fully return. But however, they were not what she expected. She realized she rather have never remembered anything. She was however to be thankful there were some good memories like having loving parents and sister before they were brutally murdered.

"**Heroes are made from the most unlikely people. Heck several were made from everyday geeks. But I doubt that someone who is mentally challenged like you would be made into one.**"

Aki groaned in slight anger at majority of the voices. She hated the venom in them.

"SHUT UP!", Aki screamed, "Majority of these voices are untrue with bits of truth in them to make them seem real! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME LIKE THAT!"

The negative memories popped before Aki's eyes. Aki fell from the dark void onto a dark floor that felt like concrete. Across from her in the dark void floated was a the pink look alike. The wings were more clear now and were in the shape of butterfly wings.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed through the town with the twins, trying to pick up Aki's scent. Gina then found something.

"Found Aki!", Gina yelled.

There Aki was, unconscious on the concrete covered in burns and scrapes. She was a tattered mess. Kagome picked up Aki.

"We need to find a way out of here now.", Kagome said.

"Why don't you just find a way into the Feudal Era so we can get help with this brat?", Inuyasha asked eyeing Aki in annoyance.

"That's if we can. We can't then I don't know what we will do.", Kagome said.

Gina and Hiro comforted their parents, wanting to go home.

* * *

_In Aki's mind..._

"Who are you?", Aki asked.

"I am you. The one that was trapped here for three long years. While you had amnesia, I was sealed away as a fail safe to keep you alive. Dark Nymph's attack was suppose to annihilate us through mainly mental torture. Your other piece sacrificed itself to allow you to exist. Instead of dying, that other half lost all of it's memories. That half is you. We work together and think as one to keep the world safe from attacks that could pose a threat to everyone. I am only like this because we got mentally separated, but you must never physically separate from me, if that happens, it will be certain death that will be slow and very painful.", The girl explained.

Aki looked confused at the girl.

"Here let me remake the connection between our minds and become one mentally again.", the girl said and put her hand on Aki's, "I am sure this will help you remember everything true now. Those negative voices were a test to see if you were ready for this."

"What do you mean?", Aki asked.

"Only time will tell. I barely understand it myself.", The girl said and innocent good energy flowed from the girl to Aki's mind.

The true voices in the memories filled their places in the gaps, fully reviving Aki's memories.

"I am wide awake now.", was Aki's final words as she became someone else mentally.

Aki was no longer her name.

* * *

{**AN:** You no longer need to listen to whatever song you chose for the sections.}

Kagome set Aki down as she, the twins, and Inuyasha made a pit stop in an abandoned building for rest. After setting Aki down, Aki started to be engulfed in light energy with hints of muti colors in it. This surprised everyone. Aki's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up and dashed out of the building without a single word.

"Aki! Stupid wench!", Inuyasha shouted in frustration as he gave chase to her, "Not again!"

Aki did a back flip as Inuyasha tried grabbing her. She landed on top of a flipped over car. Aki's eyes were a bit glazed over. The glaze faded as she grabbed her head and fell over. Inuyasha's ears fell against his head when he saw her fall over. Kagome was gonna kill him for letting her fall like THAT.

Aki moaned as her non glazed eyes opened.

"Aki that was a stupid thing you did!", Inuyasha scolded, bopping her in the head.

"I remember everything now. I know exactly who I am and I am gonna go put Dark Nymph in her place. She needs to go down right now for what she has done.", Aki said.

Inuyasha was stunned by Aki's sudden changes. At least the look alike had a name now.

"Do you know how to even get out of here, Aki?", Inuyasha asked.

"No.", Aki said blushing, "But my name is not Aki. For some reason I just know Japanese, must be something that was a fluke. I am really an America who is named Sabrina."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He never heard of such a name. He even asked Kagome to use one of those strange boxes to see what names are in Japan for the heck of it and never saw that name there! he growled.

"You are even more annoying and confusing with your memories back! GAH!", Inuyasha yelled and bopped her in the head before holding her upside down.

Sabrina blinked in confusion.

"Now your confusing me. I thought you wanted them to come back to me and now you don't.", Sabrina said.

Inuyasha fummed and threw her into a building.

"At least I have gotten used to this.", Sabrina muttered, "Why does the good guy always have to be thrown into a stinkin' brick wall by some idiot?"

"I heard that you little brat! Come say that to my face, I dare you!", Inuyasha barked.

"Why do I get stuck with the weird and crazy ego-maniacs?", Sabrina asked in a monotone while rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha started punching her in the head for just saying that. Sabrina was just ticking him off to no end without even taking a single hint.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome had arrived with the twins and was not happy.

"What are you trying to prove? She's not hurting anything.", Kagome said.

"She's so darn confusing! She doesn't make any sense and has way too much attitude for a child!", Inuyasha said pulling his face out of the cement.

Sabrina face palmed.

"I am surrounded by idiots...", Sabrina muttered with no remorse.

Everyone looked at her slightly irked.

"What?", Sabrina asked, "It's what I feel and I am not calling anybody one!"

"Can I slap her?", Inuyasha asked.

"Go easy on her.", Kagome said.

Sabrina chuckled lightly and got a powerful slap to the face.

* * *

_In Tokyo..._

Dark Nymph flew across the sky, destroying building after building after building. She smiled in pleasure as she brought down brought down important government buildings like laboratories. She subdued several people by strangling their shadows before sending the shadow to the ever expanding darkness.

"Soon the world will be mine then the galaxy.", Dark Nymph said as she destroyed another house.

Dark Nymph then saw the Higurashi well house and decided to take a look. She saw a dainty old well.

"What a piece of garbage!", Dark Nymph said.

Before she could even destroy it, she felt something was off about the well.

"Weird. I'd expect this from portals, not wells. What secrets is this well hiding?", Dark Nymph said and slowly descended into the well by using her bat wings as a parachute.

A light engulfed Dark Nymph and she found herself outside in a sunny area. Dark Nymph groaned in pure anger.

"WHAT THE STINKING HECK?! I THOUGHT I MADE IT ETERNAL NIGHT!", Dark Nymph screamed while shaking her fist at the sky before throwing a very violent tantrum.

* * *

_Outside of the well..._

Shippo was practicing near the well when he heard screaming coming from the well. He took a look, hoping it was Inuyasha and Kagome but instead found a girl in a black leotard and skirt made of petals with bat wings throwing a tantrum at the bottom of the well. He sweat dropped.

"And I thought Inuyasha was violent when he didn't get his way.", Shippo said.

The girl shot a menacing glare at Shippo. Shippo jumped back when he saw her pure red eyes. She flew out of the well and screeched like a banshee before unleashing a barrage of black fire at Shippo.

"FOX FIRE!", Shippo yelled and his Fox Fire started protecting him from the tainted fire that rain down on him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ETERNAL DARKNESS?! YOU SHALL DIE!", the girl screamed.

Shippo was hit by the words hard. Kagome's era was in danger and eternal darkness. That meant Kagome and Inuyasha were in trouble. He couldn't get to Miroku or Sango due to them out of town 'purifying' a noble's home in a village that was very far away. Shippo ran as fast as he could to Kaede's hut for help.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME YOU COWARD!", the girl screamed in rage and breathed black fire all over the surrounding area, "THE WORLD SHALL BE DARKEN ONCE MORE FOREVER!"

Shadows started being pulled from trees and animals, taking on the forms of humanoid monsters. They started rampaging around the entire area, leaving the girl partly drained.


	7. The Darkest Hour

**Binas:** I am not sure if the warning will extend to this chapter so please keep your guard up.

* * *

.

* * *

_"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME YOU COWARD!", the girl screamed in rage and breathed black fire all over the surrounding area, "THE WORLD SHALL BE DARKEN ONCE MORE FOREVER!"_

_Shadows started being pulled from trees and animals, taking on the forms of humanoid monsters. They started rampaging around the entire area, leaving the girl partly drained._

* * *

.

* * *

_With Inuyasha, Kagome, the twins, and Sabrina..._

"Is there anything you can tell us about the foe now that you have your stupid memories back?", Inuyasha asked reluctantly as Kagome and the twins gave him a death glare.

"Dark Nymph is not some to take lightly. She becomes more powerful as she spreads her darkness. She is the one who made all of those Shadow Monsters and she destroys them for making false moves and accidents. She an opposite of me, I try to help people and keep them out of harms way while she tries killing and destroying everything for the fun of it. Don't even try ticking her off. Doing that is like asking for a death sentence, it's bad enough I am practically the one who ALWAYS ticks her off for just breathing and existing.", Sabrina said as she shuddered, "I banished her about five years ago to this place a few days after she was created by my own DNA against my own will through cloning by some crazy person in white wanting a weapon to use to rule the world. That taught him in his last few breaths 'what you see isn't what you get' and that 'everything is not what is seems'."

Everyone was shocked at every detail placed in front of them. Gina and Hiro were whimpering in fear as they heard this.

"Now I have an important question to ask-", Sabrina started just to be punched by Inuyasha.

"If you are telling me that you want me to help you bare children or you want Hiro to do it then you are dead!", Inuyasha said.

"EEEEEWWWWW! WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO THAT!? I AM NOT A PERV!", Sabrina yelled in pure disgust, "Now let me ask a question. What do you guys have that Dark Nymph may take interest into? If we find that, we can stop her from getting it and hopefully for once be a step ahead of her."

Kagome thought for a bit and it dawned her.

"She may take interest int he Bone Eater's Well!", Kagome said.

"FEH! It's highly unlikely we would find that spawn of darkness in the Feudal Era!", Inuyasha said.

"What's the Bone Eater's Well? All I know is you told me to stay away from a single building.", Sabrina said.

"Aki, that's-", Kagome started.

"My name is really Sabrina. My memories have come back. There are still at least one thing that bothers me and it's the fact I have a strange feeling I can't explain.", Sabrina said.

"Oh. Well as I was saying, that building we told you to stay away from houses the Bone Eater's Well. It leads about 500 years into the past, to Feudal Japan in the Warring States Era. If Dark Nymph was to find a way into the well, then she could damage to the world from the past.", Kagome said and even went into detail on how she and Inuyasha used to use the well.

The story fascinated Hiro and Gina. Sabrina's face fell and started freaking out like a Rabid.

{**AN:** Please excuse the reference.}

"OH NO! THEN THERE'S BARELY ANYTHING I CAN DO! SHE CAN DAMAGE THE TIME LINE LEADING TO A PARADOX! THEN I COULD NEVER EXIST TO STOP HER! AND EVERYTHING I WORKED HARD FOR WILL BE FOR NOTHING!", Sabrina panicked, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ONLY IF I WERE MORE CAREFUL TO NOT GET CAUGHT IN THOSE STUPID WEBS!"

Inuyasha punched her in the head really hard as Kagome sweat dropped at Sabrina's anxiety episode. The twins shook their heads in distaste.

"Thanks. I needed that.", Sabrina said, "Do you guys have any idea on how to get out?"

"I think I can try using my Priestess powers to purify the town to allow us to get out. It's like darkness is what sustains this place's stability. If we make it slightly unstable, we might be able to get out.", Kagome said.

"I am glad I married you cause I got nothing.", Inuyasha said just for Kagome to throw a small pebble at him, "Kagome!"

"That might just work.", Sabrina said.

Kagome found the darkest area in the decimated city and started purifying it. The world around them started wobbling and twisting until it formed a small tear in reality.

"Let's hope this leads us back.", Inuyasha said, "Let's hold on to each other, I don't trust that thing."

They all held hands and jumped in, allowing the tear to lead them Kagome's Era in Japan.

* * *

_In the Feudal Era..._

"Kaede! Help me!", Shippo cried and clung to her.

"What's wrong child?", Kaede asked.

"Someone appeared in the Bone Eater's Well and it wasn't Kagome or Inuyasha! It was a little girl in weird black clothes and had large bat wings! She is destroying the area around the well!", Shippo said in panic.

"Take me there child.", Kaede said as Shippo lead her to the area.

* * *

_At the well..._

"When I get my hands on the thing I will find the most gruesome way to kill it!", Dark Nymph said in pure anger as she caused more destruction to the surrounding area.

"That's her!"

In the distance, Dark Nymph saw the fox boy with an old woman.

"There you are you little piece of crud! I will destroy you for destroying my darkness!", Dark Nymph screeched and flew towards the little fox.

"Shippo, get down!", the old woman said.

"Okay Kaede.", Shippo said.

Kaede threw up a barrier around Dark Nymph, which Dark Nymph crashed into. Dark Nymph pounded on it.

"LET ME OUT YOU OLD BAT!", Dark Nymph screamed as she started channeling her darkness into her hands to try to break the barrier.

"She's like a demon yet isn't. Young one, you have such a quick temper. Reminds me of someone I know.", Kaede said.

"You think this lousy thing can hold me in!? Well check again!", Dark Nymph sneered and threw up her own Anti-Matter barrier and made it crash into the spiritual barrier.

The two barriers annihilated each other in an explosion, freeing Dark Nymph. Kaede and Shippo were shocked. The only thing they knew that could destroy barriers was the Tessaiga. Dark Nymph gave a sadist smirk.

"Time to say good night! FOREVER!", Dark Nymph said and laughed like a psycho as the skies started to darken slightly as the Shadow Monsters rampaged through the land in large numbers.

"Shippo, I will lead her away from here. You watch the well and make sure nothing bad happens to it.", Kaede said.

"Okay.", Shippo said.

Kaede started to run as fast as her old joints would let her, leading Dark Nymph and her Shadow Monsters away from the well.

* * *

_In Kagome's Era in Tokyo..._

The tear spit Inuyasha, the twins, Kagome, and Sabrina on to the ground near the shrine. Tokyo was in mass panic as several unguided Shadow Monsters rampaged around the area in happiness that they could destroy what they wanted without anyone to direct them.

"I think Dark Nymph let them act on their own free will.", Sabrina said.

"Does she let them?", Inuyasha asked as one Shadow Monster line dance with a few others on top of someone's car with Sake in their hands making the Hanyo sweat drop at the awkwardness.

"Uh no. This means she left them without saying she was and they don't know what to do and are bored. As long they are just being annoying and rather stupid right now, Tokyo can last a bit longer.", Sabrina said, "And I never knew Shadow Monsters could get drunk."

Hiro laughed at a few Shadow Monsters who were pantie raiding a old lady's house.

"Can I momma?", Gina asked pointing to the drunk Shadow Monsters having a drinking contest.

"That stuff is bad for you! You don't want to get sick from it, now do you?", Kagome said.

"No.", Gina said.

"Then don't try it.", Kagome said.

"Kagome, we should get going now. I am picking up the spawn of darkness's scent near the well.", Inuyasha said reluctantly at the fact he was wrong.

They all rushed in to the well house to see that she was not there. Inuyasha trash talked his luck making Hiro and Gina giggle.

"Dang it! She did take a dive in!", Inuyasha snarled.

"Are you sure the well will still work for you guys?", Sabrina asked.

"If it worked for that little dark spawn, then it should still work for us. Besides I still always wonder what that perverted monk has been teaching that little runt.", Inuyasha said.

"I will test it first. If it still works, then you can jump in with the twins.", Kagome said and jumped into the well, becoming engulfed by the time traveling powers of it.

Inuyasha grabbed the kids, and jumped in, them too being engulfed by it as well.

"It's now or never...", Sabrina gulped and dived in face first without thinking, "GERONIMO!"

She too became engulfed by the well.

* * *

Kagome helped Inuyasha get the twins and Sabrina out of the well. The skies were slightly darker than what Kagome and Inuyasha remembered.

"Daddy's home!", Gina and Hiro chimed as they ran around the place.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Dark Nymph's scent was all over the place. He picked up a very familiar scent that he used to smell four years ago. The bushes rustled.

"Come out Shippo. I know you are there.", Inuyasha snapped in slight annoyance.

"IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS!", Shippo yelled in happiness and clung on to Kagome, "KAGOME!"

"Aw Shippo! You have grown too a bit!", Kagome said.

"Who are those three?", Shippo asked.

"Meet our twins, Gina and Hiro.", Kagome said.

"I guess Miroku won his bet!", Shippo said, "I feel sorry for Sango."

"That lecher bet on us?!", Inuyasha asked in fury, "When I get my hands on that monk he's gonna wish he never made a bet!"

"And what about her?", Shippo asked pointing at Sabrina.

"I'm Sabrina. Don't listen to what Inuyasha says about me. He's never really had anything nice to say.", Sabrina said giving Inuyasha a slightly annoyed look.

"You are rarely going to hear him say something nice. He's always a bit mean.", Shippo said.

"What was that Shippo?", Inuyasha asked and punched him in the head.

Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!", Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!", Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face but managed to pull himself up.

"Shouldn't we be tracking Dark Nymph? She could be anywhere!", Sabrina said.

"You mean that scary girl that has bat wings and is in black?", Shippo asked.

"Yes, she's the cause of why I suffered from amnesia for the past three years.", Sabrina said.

"Last I saw her, Kaede was leading her away from the well. She was trying to destroy the surrounding area.", Shippo said.

Kagome gasped in shock.

"Where is Miroku and Sango?", Kagome asked.

"They are in a village on one of the surrounding islands 'purifying' a house for a noble.", Shippo said.

Inuyasha face palmed.

"He's still playing as a con man?! He better watch out!", Inuyasha said.

Soon a shadow loomed over them.

"Look what the cat spat out. I guess I under estimated you."

Above them, Dark Nymph floated there looking really irked.

"Where's Kaede?", Shippo asked.

"Oh she's taking a long nap.", Dark Nymph said with a large psycho smirk.

Inuyasha drawled out his Tessaiga and swung it at Dark Nymph. Dark Nymph flew out of the way.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE SPAWN OF DARKNESS!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

Dark Nymph was sent back by it with only a few scratches.

"Nothing has been able to destroy me. I am invincible!", Dark Nymph snarled and made a large dark orb form in her hand, "TIME TO FOR DARKNESS TO REIGN!"

Dark Nymph sent the orb at everyone. Sabrina's eyes opened wide as she saw it pass her and head for the others. She started dashing towards them. She tripped over a root and started to fall to the ground.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_", Sabrina shouted as stuck her hand out trying to reach for them.

Sabrina unknowingly started to sparkle with multi color lights and started to feel complete within her own mind.


	8. Final Battle

**Binas:** I am not sure if the warning will extend to this chapter so please keep your guard up. Sorry if anyone is offended by Inuyasha's taunts. It's his mouth not mine...

* * *

.

* * *

_"Nothing has been able to destroy me. I am invincible!", Dark Nymph snarled and made a large dark orb form in her hand, "TIME TO FOR DARKNESS TO REIGN!"_

_Dark Nymph sent the orb at everyone. Sabrina's eyes opened wide as she saw it pass her and head for the others. She started dashing towards them. She tripped over a root and started to fall to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Sabrina shouted as stuck her hand out trying to reach for them._

_Sabrina unknowingly started to sparkle with multi color lights and started to feel complete within her own mind._

* * *

.

* * *

Sabrina managed to catch her fall and take the bullet, or blast in this case, just in time. The down side was before the light around her could dim, she was blasted off into the distance with a high pitched wail of fright. Their life in her mind was more important than her own. She always thought of herself in some cases as nothing more than a wanna be who needed to learn that she was actually not well known due to her dislike of being in the spotlight and all over Channel 3 News.

Dark nymph was caught in between happiness and anger at the fact that she thought she 'finally destroyed Sabrina', and the fact Sabrina once again foiled her from destroying lives.

Inuyasha transformed his Tessaiga into it's new flame form.

"Oh so you were trying to do that to me and the ones I consider family when my brother practically hates me? Well DIE!", Inuyasha shouted and swung his sword right into Dark Nymph's left arm, burning it to the second degree. Dark Nymph clutched her arm in pain.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU USE MY MOMENT OF CONFUSION AGAINST ME! IT SHALL BE YOU WHO WILL DIE!", Dark Nymph screeched and held dark energy in both of her hands.

She sent a senseless barrage of dark energy blasts at Inuyasha non stop. Inuyasha dodged them all. Kagome got herself, Shippo, and the twins to safety.

'_So her anger is her weakness. That's why she's missing me so much. Let's see how Kagome likes this method..._', Inuyasha smirked.

'_Don't tell me Inuyasha gonna try something stupid!_', Shippo and Kagome thought.

"Hey, I recently learned that goths wear black from Kagome, so are you one? Cause if you are, then you are a pretty lousy one!", Inuyasha taunted as he put his sword back into it's stealth.

Dark Nymph's expression darkened with annoyance and got a bit more reckless.

'_He's dead..._', Kagome and Shippo thought.

"Shouldn't you be in a mental hospital?", Inuyasha asked as he yet again dodged another blast.

And Inuyasha kept throwing his best crude insults he could think of and ones he used to hope to use on Kagome while they were shard hunting years back. He even used a few old ones he had used on other demons before sending them to the grave. He even made a few new ones

"Hey wench! You need some more greens!", Inuyasha shouted and whacked her with a large, thorny, green, shrub.

Dark Nymph was sent back by the shrub into a tree. She bellowed in anger and lit the battle ground on fire with her massive amount of anger. Even her eyes, fists, and hair were on fire.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. A. _WENCH_!", Dark Nymph screamed and flew towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha side stepped slyly, causing Dark Nymph to ram so hard into a tree, she got stuck. Inuyasha laughed like a jerk he was at her fate with his finger pointing at her. Dark Nymph was not very pleased at all.

* * *

Sabrina, who stopped glowing, was now at least ten miles away from the battle ground. Where she landed was someone she should have never landed into. After crashing into someone she slammed right into a tree, completely dazed while also taking someone with her.

"Such disrespect! You crashed into Lord Sesshomaru!", A toad like thing growled.

Sabrina stood up and wobbled a bit before crashing into the ground from her slight concussion. She now sported a pink version of Dark Nymph's outfit but with pink butterfly wings.

She shook her head to clear everything up. There in front of her was a white haired man who looked similar yet very different from Inuyasha.

"Why is there a talking frog behind you sir?", Sabrina asked pointing at the toad like thing.

The creature burned in anger.

"I AM NOT FROG! I AM THE IMP DEMON JAKEN, PROUD FOLLOWER OF LORD SESSOHMARU!", The toad screamed.

"You sure do look like a frog.", Sabrina said ignoring the other things Jaken said.

Jaken groaned in anger.

"Shall I kill this stupid looking demon, Lord Sesshomaru?", Jaken asked.

Before Sesshomaru could even say a word, Sabrina broke into laughter. Sesshomaru sent a warning look at Sabrina.

"Is there something you find funny?", Sesshomaru asked quite irked.

"You guys thinking I am a demon! CLASSIC!", Sabrina laughed.

"Then tell this Sesshomaru what you are, or I'll kill you for laughing and crashing into me.", Sesshomaru said holding Sabrina's neck.

"I am half fairy, stupid!", Sabrina said sticking out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

Sesshomaru dropped her to wipe off the spit that was sprayed all over his face.

"SUCH INSOLENCE!", Jaken gasped in shock with his eyes popping out wide, "Only your half brother is capable of such disrespect, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"This Sesshomaru has to agree on that matter. Inuyasha's disrespect was crude, this girl's is just pathetic.", Sesshomaru said, "I will give you three seconds to get out of here. If I ever see or smell your disgusting half fairy hide, I will kill you. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you."

Sabrina gulped and flew away as fast as she could towards the battle ground, leaving a pink dry brush streak and large gale in her wake, blowing Jaken into a tree and ripping Sesshomaru's fur off his shoulder. Both sported annoyed looks at how reckless the girl was when it came to her surroundings. A huge pile of leaves fell on both of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I should have killed her when I had the chance!", Jaken cried.

* * *

Dark Nymph was now twitching with so much anger that she was ready to blow up the battle field of the face of the Earth. She was covered in scratch marks from Inuyasha's Blade of Blood and Iron Reaver, burn marks from when Inuyasha's Tessaiga hit her earlier, a black eye, torn clothes, and a sprained ankle. She was purely ticked off that Inuyasha could beat her up with landing a few blows on her.

"You have pulled my final nerve dog boy, YOU ARE DEAD NOW!", Dark Nymph yelled and made a massive ball of dark energy and slammed it into the ground, causing a near one-eighth mega ton explosion.

When the dust cleared, Sabrina in her fairy form stood in the way, struggling to keep up a crystalline space-time barrier. She then collapsed from exhaustion. Inuyasha smelled his half brother on her neck and growled.

"Sesshomaru, so you scared the crud out of this thing. You have sunk to a new low. First your killing on sight now your just picking on them.", Inuyasha said not aware that was Sabrina and ignoring her scent.

"Oh so now you choose to transform, if I remember correctly, you wasted too much of your energy.", Dark Nymph laughed, "So your too weak to keep that form up!"

Inuyasha was confused on what Dark Nymph was laughing about when Sabrina went back into her human form, surprising Inuyasha and the others a bit. Dark Nymph laughed.

"Of all people, I'd expect you guys to actually see through her pathetic excuse of a paper thin disguise!", Dark Nymph taunted, "I have seen a bunch of heroes do better than that!"

Inuyasha growled at the comment.

"ARE YOU CALLIN' ME STUPID?!", Inuyasha yelled and pulled his Tessaiga back out and transformed it into it's flame form.

Inuyasha swung repeatingly at Dark Nymph, his rage building up every second he saw Dark Nymph's psychotic smile grow. He wanted to keep this psycho clone away from his beloved family. He felt something strange from his sword.

'_It feels like the Wind Scar but with more heat and power in it. Made it's what I need to take down this crazy wench down!_', Inuyasha thought and preformed the Wind Scar with different results.

The Wind Scar was made of a rage of a white wild fire. It felt in a sense 'angrier' than a normal Wind Scar. Dark Nymph was instantly sent to the ground with third degree burns on top of second degree burns and the normal damages of a regular Wind Scar. Sabrina lift up her head weakly and smiled a small smile as she finally saw her mortal enemy go down. She know knew the world would be safe.

Dark Nymph was unconscious as Inuyasha stabbed her in the chest with his sword, killing the wicked girl. All of Dark Nymph's damages in both eras started to be undone. Shippo smiled happily as the sun came out and shined on everything.


	9. Epilogue

**Binas:** Sorry if it's really short but this is the epilogue. Later if anything comes to mind, I will think of expanding it.

If you want, you can take up the challenge to improve the story. I want to see what you come up with.

* * *

.

* * *

_Dark Nymph was unconscious as Inuyasha stabbed her in the chest with his sword, killing the wicked girl. All of Dark Nymph's damages in both eras started to be undone. Shippo smiled happily as the sun came out and shined on everything._

* * *

.

* * *

Sabrina looked at Dark Nymph's broken body. She was sad that a life had to be taken but at the same time, was glad that she no longer had to worry about Dark Nymph escaping ever again.

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him, along with the twins and Kagome. Sabrina smiled and went down the well, making her grand disappearance.

"Will you guys be staying here now that you came back?", Shippo asked.

"I wish we could but mom's getting old and has been needing our help around for the past few months after her broken leg healed. You can thank Inuyasha for the broken leg. I promise we will come visit.", Kagome said.

"How was I suppose to know that would cause her to fall?!", Inuyasha snapped.

Hiro and Gina made the crazy sign then pointed at Inuyasha. Shippo snickered and started doing the crazy sign with them at Inuyasha. Inuyasha spotted them.

Inuyasha growled and started chasing them for calling him crazy.

* * *

_**AN: Add on time! Family**_

* * *

Gina and Hiro were now eight years old. Dashing around the Higurashi shrine.

"HIRO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Gina shouted as she clawed her brother's cheek.

"You will have to catch me first!", Hiro said and dangled Gina's doll in her face before taking off with it.

Gina fummed and decided to do something that Kagome told her to never do unless she was practicing with Inuyasha.

"STEEL BLADES!", Gina shouted and clawed her brother once more.

This time, Hiro's cuts were deeper and were similar to Inuyasha's Iron Reaver but not as serious.

"Gina! Mom and dad said to never use that unless for defense or in practice!", Hiro snapped.

"Well I was defending my doll from you!", Gina said rudely as she took her doll back, "So go have Buyo take a dump in your mouth."

Hiro steamed in anger. He hated it when his sister would get this way. She did take after Inuyasha the most in personality.

"When mom hears about this you will be the one who's dead!", Hiro shouted and bit his sister's arm.

"OW!", Gina shouted.

"Oh we already heard about it..."

The twins gulped. They were in trouble now. There stood an unhappy Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What did we say about hurting each other?", Inuyasha asked, "I am the only one allowed to do that!"

"Inuyasha... SIT!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"That came out wrong...", Inuyasha said into the dirt before getting up.

"What he means to say, only we can give punishments. So that means the Gina should not use her powers to punish Hiro, and Hiro should not bite others. Neither of you should steal no matter what the reason is.", Kagome said, "Understand you two?"

"Yes, mam.", Hiro and Gina said.

"Now what punishment would be good enough?", Kagome asked thinking.

"How about locking the trouble makers in the basement.", Inuyasha said with no remorse.

"SIT BOY! WE WILL NOT DO THAT TO OUR KIDS! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY! SIT I SAY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was now in a crater. Gina and Hiro gulped.

"I am glad that we don't get that punishment...", Gina said.

"That really has to hurt...", Hiro shuddered.

"Stop gawking at me!", Inuyasha shouted as he crawled out of the hole.

Hiro and Gina gave Inuyasha a look.

"Dad, mom was right. You are stupid...", Hiro said.

"But we love you for it!", Gina and Hiro shouted and tackled Inuyasha back into the crater.

"DON'T SLAY ME! SLAY THE WENCH!", Inuyasha yelled.


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

**Binas:** I feel very generous and willing to create you guys a bonus chapter for while I work on the sequel. Yes, SEQUEL. It will be a crossover but has some things from this story to make it a sequel, like the fact the twins (Hiro and Gina) will be the main characters and who the story will be mostly centered around. That is all I am revealing. Trust me, it's even better when it's a surprise. ;)

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

Sabrina flew after a large Shadow Monster that was left over from Dark Nymph's temporary reign over the Earth years ago. The Shadow Monster was in the shape of a massive human-phoenix hybrid.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!", Sabrina yelled and threw a light blast at the Shadow Monster yet missed, "STOP THIS INSTANT!"

This Shadow Monster has alluded her at every single turn and pit stop. She chased it through the Sahara, nearly died chasing it in the Amazon, and now was chasing it over the Pacific Ocean. Sabrina was becoming tired from the non stop chase, and kept pushing herself forward in the chase.

"GRRR! WHY MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST STOP?!", Sabrina yelled and felt herself starting to slip out of Fairy form and back into her default human form, "NOT NOW! NOT OVER THIS ENDLESS OCEAAAAAAAAN!"

Sabrina transformed back into human form and skid across the water before plummeting into the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The tide then carried her away as The Shadow Monster dashed away.

* * *

_The next day at the Tokyo Beach..._

Inuyasha, who was wearing a ridiculous swim cap to cover his ears, was trying to fix the umbrella to Kagome's liking and was not having an easy time.

"To the left.", Kagome said, "A little more towards me-"

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Perfect.", Kagome said.

Gina and Hiro, who also wore swimming caps, were playing in the tides. They chased the waves and some crabs. Well they chased crabs until Gina got pinched and Inuyasha sliced it in half with his sword when he heard Gina's screaming.

Hiro plunged into the water and enjoyed what he saw under the water. He was amazed by the ecosystem and the species of fish that swam in the crystal clear water. He saw starfish, clown fish, puffer fish, some gold fish that many children accidently thought were dead, etc.

Gina the of course, scared the fish away to mess with her brother, annoying Hiro. Hiro dragged her to the surface.

"Why did you do that?", Hiro asked.

Gina stuck out her tongue at Hiro. They then felt something bump into them. They turned around to see a girl around the same age as themselves. They carried her to shore.

"Mom! Dad! We found a girl and we think she's hurt!", Hiro yelled.

"Help us save the stupid girl!", Gina shouted receiving a 'really' look from her brother.

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed over and instantly recognized the girl.

"Well if it ain't the wench who forgot how to say good bye.", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome snapped.

"What, she practically left without telling me like the no good wench she is! She in fact reminds me of what you do sometimes!", Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA, SIT!", Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the sand.

Inuyasha spat out the sand and clawed at his tongue, trying to remove the sand from his mouth. Hiro and Gina laughed.

"Shut up!", Inuyasha snapped.

Sabrina woke up and got on her feet, slightly dazed.

"What happened?", Sabrina asked.

"Oh don't tell me she got amnesia again! Just let me pound her head in! That ought to bring back her memories!", Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled once more and Inuyasha tried resisting the rosary, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha finally was subdued by the rosary. Sabrina snickered.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I didn't forget anything about my past. In fact I think I remember how many sit commands you have gotten..."

"Don't remind me wench!", Inuyasha said as he lifted his face out of the sand.

"Have you guys seen a Shadow Monster this big, in the shape of a phoenix-human hybrid, and was flying in that direction?", Sabrina said giving gestures for every description on the Shadow Monster she was hunting down.

"You are _still_ fighting those things?!", Inuyasha asked.

"There were some left overs that I have to clean up before we have another dark powered, power hungry, villain on our hands! Trust me. It's not fun.", Sabrina said, "I only managed to destroy about twelve of those creeps, and I still got plenty more to go. That phoenix has been alluding me for the past week!"

"Sabrina. I think it's over there.", Kagome said.

The Shadow Monster was trying to disguise itself as a tourist with Hawaiian clothes and an ice cream. Inuyasha and the twins laughed at how stupid it looked. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sabrina gave the Shadow Monster a 'really' look and merely blasted it our of existance with a light blast in her human form.

"Seriously, how can you use your powers in human form?", Inuyasha asked.

"I can only use them to a certain extent. They are very weak in human form but enough to get rid of a weak Shadow Monster like that. It's the giant ones you have to worry about.", Sabrina said, "Best I get goin'. I still got a lot more to clean up. I don't want a repeat of the Men's room or Victoria's Secret incidents."

Inuyasha and Kagome thought of asking about the incidents but decided against it. Sabrina ran off to go hunt for more Shadow Monsters to get rid of.

"Oh so now she says good bye!", Inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted into the ground and screamed to the skies. Hiro and Gina sighed at how stupid Inuyasha could be sometimes.


	11. Delightful Information for Loyal Readers

Hey guys, this is Princessbinas here to bring you some news. I have seen that you guys liked this story, so I decided to create a sequel! It is only separated by two years from the bonus chapter and it has a slightly darker plot t it. It still retains it's distinct humor qualities from the first story (this one). I think you guys will like it. It is called "Light in the Dark" and will feature some things that the fanfiction authors don't really write about that much like being trapped in a facility and being tortured to death, without having a romantic interest with one of the torturers (seriously, falling in love with the one that caused a lot of abuse to you is really twisted :S I don't know what to think of it because it greatly confuses me.).

Now I hope you guys like the sequel and enjoy reading it! This me signing off for bedtime! :P Why can't I stay up longer? I am not even tired!


End file.
